


Follow You, And I'll Be Home.

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, During the War, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: Hermione had known when she’d come here, that this would happen - that everything would change.





	Follow You, And I'll Be Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

It's the Summer after their sixth year and the Burrow is quiet; the only live noise to be heard is the sound of crickets floating in from the garden through the window, left open to let in the balmy night breeze. 

Hermione’s bare feet barely make a whisper of a sound as she pads along the dark hallway and up the rickety old stairs to the attic. She pauses before the closed door, hesitating for only a moment before turning the handle and opening it just wide enough for her to silently slip inside.

He must have already been awake, because as she closes the door with a soft click and leans her back against the warm wood, he sits up, the sheet falling away to reveal his bare chest. Neither of them say anything for long moments and Hermione can hear the distant sound of the family clock ticking downstairs as they stare at each other through the moonlight drenching the small room in strips of silver.

The space between them feels charged. They have been dancing around this – _them_ – for months now. Hermione had known when she’d come here, that this would happen, that everything would change.

Ron seemed to know it too; his gaze intense, focused.

“Come here,” He says huskily.

Hermione hides her trembling hands behind her back and slowly moves through the shadows to the bed. She crawls on top of it and rests on her knees in front of him, leaning back on her ankles.

“Is Harry in Ginny’s room?” he asks and Hermione nods.

Ron shifts towards her, reaching out a pale freckled hand to tuck a lone curl in with the rest of her hair, his longs fingers curving down the shell of her ear. “Is that the only reason you’re here?” he asks softly, “Because if you’re just looking for somewhere else to sleep, I can kip on the floor.”

Hermione knows what he is asking. She shakes her head. “It’s not the only reason I’m here,” she breathes, turning her face into his hand. Ron smiles softly, cupping her jaw and bringing his mouth to hers in a soft hesitant kiss. Hermione’s heart flutters like moth wings in her chest when he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers and letting out a deep breath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time,” he murmurs. 

"Me too." she admits with a small smile. Ron leans forward to kiss her again but she leans back. 

“Ron, if we start this, what does it mean for you? Is it…” Hermione struggles for the words to ask what she wants to know, “Is this just, like a…like a physical thing?”

Ron smiles, shaking his head slightly and looking at their clasped hands between them. “Hermione, you and I, we never made any sort of sense.” he says softly. 

Hermione stiffens, her spine going taut with surprise and disappointment.

Ron chuckles under his breath, smoothing his fingers over the back of her knuckles. “Let me finish.”

“My Mum and Dad, Harrys parents; Hell – even Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy - people see them together and they make _sense_. You and I don’t make sense together. You are…amazing. Brilliant, beautiful and kind. 'The smartest witch of our age',” he adds wryly. “I am never going to be able to be your match. I am never going to be worthy of you. But Hermione,” his eyes are warm and shining as he runs his hands up her arms to grip her to him. “I am so completely overwhelmed by you. I love you in a way that I have never loved anything in my life. I have many people I love – my parents, my siblings, Harry – and I am grateful for every one of them and the place they have in my life, but you, you Hermione, are _home_. I touch you and I feel complete. I will follow you anywhere, do anything for you, because for as long as you are willing to have me, I’m yours.” 

He lets out a huge breath and a full body shudder runs through him as he sits before her, like the confession was some sort of release after holding onto it for so long. For the first time, he looks a little unsure. His eyes search her face, looking for a response.

He doesn’t have to wait long as Hermione launches herself at him. Ron catches her, her knees going to either side of his hips, his large hands slipping into her mane of hair to cradle her head as her mouth crashes into his. This isn’t like their first kiss. This is _more_ \- fierce and possessive

Ron reaches for the thin strap of her long loose nightie, fingers lingering at the shoulder in question. Hermione doesn’t hesitate, just grasps the edges of the dress where it has bunched up at her hips and yanks the material up and over her head. She isn’t wearing a bra underneath.

Ron groans as he takes her in, his large hands reaching to cup her breasts gently, calloused thumbs running over the hardening nipples before he leans forward to tug one into his mouth, sucking hard. Hermione bites her lip to keep from crying out. She has never had anyone touch her like this before and is truly amazed at how different it feels to when she touches herself. Lightening is zipping from her chest straight to between her legs and she rubs herself against him, grinding her centre down into his lap, too turned on to feel even a shred of embarrassment.

There isn’t much left between them. She hadn’t really stopped to consider what she was wearing when she had come here, and now that the nightie is gone, she is wearing only a pair of thin white cotton bikini panties, nothing to protect her overly sensitive skin from his scorching hot hands roaming her body. He slides his hands around to her bum, lifting her up and shifting her fully against him, the sheet falling away. Hermione gasps when she realises he is wearing nothing underneath as the bare and seemingly impossibly large length of him pushes up insistently hard between her thighs.

Ron releases her breast from his mouth and his head drops back against the bedhead as he groans, arching his back. “Fuck, Hermione.” His grip moves to her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he moves her harder against him. Her knickers are soaked through, the shaft of him pressing between the lips of her cunt. As he moves, the tip of him pushes between her folds, the head of his erection slipping an inch inside of her, the cloth of her underwear wrapping around him.

Ron pauses, breathing hard, and looks at her in question. 

Hermione whimpers, “Don’t stop, just don’t go too far, but please don’t stop.” Her breaths are pouring out of her in great shuddering gasps. Her entire body feels tight and swollen and she needs-

“I want... I need…” she stutters out, half delirious and not even knowing what she is asking for.

Ron is staring at her with an almost feral look on his face. “It's okay baby, I know, let me get you there.”

Then his fingers are there, pushing under the fabric to slide against her clit as he rocks his hips in shallow thrusts, the wet cotton covered head of his cock pressing in at her entrance over and over again, the cloth of her underwear creating a barrier to stop him from sliding further inside. He curls his other arm around her waist, pressing their heaving bodies closer together as she rocks against his fingers, his forehead touching hers, his whispered words against her skin a mixture of encouragement and endearment; words that are barely heard over the roaring in her ears. 

Just when she thinks it is becoming too much, all too much, he whispers – 

“Come Hermione, _come for me_.” and that’s all it takes for her to drench his moving fingers, Ron’s hand clapping over her mouth to muffle the almost inhuman sound that tumbles from her lips as she gasps and shudders through her orgasm.

When the trembling subsides, she meets Ron's wide eyed gaze and blushes.

“Erm..sorry, I guess I got a little carried away,” she mumbles, embarrased.

“Hermione, that was the most _gorgeous_ thing I’ve ever seen.” he says, voice strained.

Hermione blushes again, pleased, before reaching between their bodies where Ron’s hard length is still straining between them, hard and leaking. She grasps it with her fingers, marveling at its girth in her small hands. Ron hisses at the contact.

“Please…Please Hermione,” he gasps out. Feeling empowered, she flexes her fingers, tightening her grip and moving her fist up and down in quick steady strokes. Leaning into him, she brushes her bare breasts against his chest, licking a long strip up his neck with her tongue. His throat convulses and his hands tighten in her hair hard enough to hurt as Ron gives a strangled cry and warmth floods over her hand.

“Fuck…_fuck_.” Ron gasps out, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her mouth - over and over again.

Hermione giggles as Ron reaches over the bed to retrieve his wand and cast a cleansing charm, before hauling her into bed with him and spreading the covers over the both of them – pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, tucking her under his chin and resting his face against her wild nest of curls. Hermione sighs contently and snuggles into his bare chest. 

“Ron?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too,” she said, realising she hadn’t yet responded to his earlier confession. “I always have.”

Ron pulls back to look at her and smiles, soft and slow. He tilts up her chin, fingers brushing the line of her jaw as he kisses her deeply and Hermione is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely!


End file.
